Homemade Katsudon
by LittleAmberAmethyst
Summary: Yuuri and Victor come visit Yuuri's hometown and family for a week-long vacation. Thanks to Victor telling the world via Instagram, Minami (who happens to be in the area) stops by to visit. He insists on making homemade katsudon for Yuuri. Friendship fluff with Yuuri and Minami, and some Victuuri romance fluff as well. Request from Shiranai Atsune.


**This story was a request from Shiranai Atsune who wanted a Yuuri and Minami friendship story. I hope you like it. :)**

 **There is also a good bit of Victuuri in this story, especially towards the beginning.**

* * *

The time counted down to the next competition. Only a month left where both Victor and Yuuri were entered to compete.

In order to clear their minds the two decided to vacation in Yuuri's hometown for a week. No training and not even discussing the upcoming event. Yuuri's parents had been thrilled to see their son and his fiance at their front door, as Yuuri decided to surprise them. Mari set up Yuuri and Victor's shared room while the two decided to soak in a bath for a while.

Yuuri leaned back against the wall of the bath. He glanced over at his fiance who for the first time in almost a month looked relaxed. Despite trying to hide it, Yuuri knew that being both a competitor and a coach had taken its toll on Victor. The older man nearly passed out at one of his practices due to overworking himself. It was at that moment Yuuri decided they needed a little time off. Yakov hadn't been easy to convince at first, but he too could see Victor had piled too much on his plate.

Victor felt eyes on him and looked over to see his beloved staring. Caught, Yuuri averted his gaze and as if on cue his cheeks lit up making Victor smile. He scooted closer to his boyfriend making the smaller man stutter.

Victor's arms reached around Yuuri and brought him close as they had a hundred times before. No matter how many hugs they had shared in the past, Yuuri's heart still raced when he felt himself pressed against his fiance's chest. Those warm, strong arms encircled, securing him like a blanket. Yuuri shut his eyes, knowing each time that Victor held him, he was wanted, he was loved.

In that moment they both wished the world would pause. The steaming water around them couldn't compare to the warmth of each other's hold. Victor leaned back bringing Yuuri with him. The natural sounds of the late afternoon combined with the soothing movement of the water, along with Victor's rhythmic breathing, Yuuri nearly fell asleep. How long had it been since he had a good night's sleep, how longer still for Victor.

At some point Yuuri had dozed off. He roused when he felt Victor shake him in a way that was both firm and gentle. The smaller man gasped and his arms fell into the water, splashing both himself and Victor. Yuuri suddenly remembered where he was and turned to apologize to his coach and lover. Victor only chuckled.

"You're too cute," he said and kissed the blushing man on the forehead.

"How long was I asleep?" Yuuri asked as he stretched his arms above his head.

Victor shrugged. "Ten, maybe twenty minutes," the older man answered.

Yuuri tensed. He knew firsthand the dangers of falling asleep in the baths as he himself had to rescue two customers in the past from nearly drowning for that very reason.

"You're cute when you sleep, I hated waking you," Victor said with a wink. He looked up at the sky and said, "But your dad said you have a visitor."

"A visitor?" Yuuri asked, now fully awake. "We just got here today."

Victor nervously laughed.

Yuuri narrowed his eyes. "What did you do?"

Victor lifted his arms in a defensive manner. "I may have posted a few pictures on Instagram and Facebook."

Yuuri sighed. He shook his head, but couldn't be mad at his boyfriend. The older skater had a compulsive need to share his life on social media, his excuse being so his fans could be there with him.

The two stayed in the bath for a few minutes more before heading back. They quickly dressed into casual clothes then made their way into the living quarters where the smell of katsudon filled the room. Yuuri's mouth watered as he had missed his family's home cooking during his stay in Russia.

While they were on vacation the two agreed to also take a break from their strict diets. Of course Victor laid out the rule that if Yuuri over indulged on his daily calorie intake, he'd be forced to run three miles the next morning.

Yuuri led the way to the kitchen. As expected his mom stood at the stove, but the last person he expected to see stood by her side. Once the shock wore off Yuuri smiled at who he supposed was the visitor.

"Yuuri!" Minami cheered as he rushed forward to greet his idol. He stopped before he accidentally glomped the older skater.

"What are you doing here?" Yuuri asked.

"Yuuri, that's no way to greet a guest," Hiroko scolded her son.

Again Yuuri blushed. He apologized first to his mom and then to the visitor.

Minami laughed. "I was already in the area, and I saw on Instagram you were here, so I just." He rubbed the back of his head. "I hope you don't mind."

Yuuri shot a glare in Victor's direction then turned back to his fan. "Not at all," Yuuri said. "I was just surprised."

"A good surprise, I hope," said Minami.

"A lovely surprise," Hiroko replied. "Minami's been a big help."

Yuuri looked down and for the first time noticed Minami wore Mari's apron.

Hiroko continued, "He insisted to make your meal."

Minami nodded. He reached onto the counter to pick up the plate he had already sat the rice on.

"Will you be eating in your room or with the family?" Hiroko asked.

"With you, of course," Victor answered. Yuuri nodded in agreement.

Hiroko asked Yuuri and Victor to help set the table to which they complied. It would be a few minutes more until dinner as they had to serve the paying customers first.

Spots were set for six people. Yuuri entered into the kitchen to make and pour tea. He placed six cups on a tray then began to make herbal tea.

A glance to his right he saw Minami focused at his work. As careful as he could, the eighteen-year-old set the pork and eggs atop the rice. He squealed at seeing how beautiful it looked.

WIth hands clasped Minami realized he wasn't the only person in the kitchen. His face flushed at the sight of his idol staring in his direction. Minami averted his gaze and mumbled something Yuuri couldn't quite make out. He stared for a few seconds more then chuckled.

Minami looked up and Yuuri's chuckles formed into full laughs. Minami's embarrassment trippled as he realized he was the reason for Yuuri's laughter.

"What's so funny?" Minami yelled.

Yuuri looked up and gradually his laughter calmed. He coughed into his hand then looked at the smaller male whose face glowed as red as a tomato. Minami shook and looked about ready to cry.

"I'm sorry," Yuuri said. "You just..." he laughed again which caused Minami to look away. "You just remind me of myself last year." Minami turned his attention back to the older man. Yuuri continued, "It reminded me of how I was when Victor randomly showed up one evening." Yuuri continued to laugh.

"Oh," Minami said, the swelling in his heart starting to heal. He too laughed along with Yuuri.

The water now at the perfect temperature, Yuuri poured the tea into each of the cups. Minami watched with a smile. Hiroko entered into the kitchen just as Yuuri finished with the beverages. Minami offered to help her serve the meals to her family, which she readily accepted.

Out at the dinning table Yuuri placed a steaming cup of tea in front of each of the plates before taking his spot next to Victor. Hiroko and Minami entered carrying the meals. Food was set in front of Victor, Mari, and Toshiya. Minami stood next to Yuuri and waited until the desired person looked him in the eye.

"Its-it's my first time making katsudon," Minami explained.

He bowed his head and handed the bowl to its intended recipient. Yuuri put the vessel on the table; he looked at Minami, to the food, and then back to its cook.

Minami started. "So if-if it's not good, I uh..." he rubbed the back of his head. In a lower voice he added, "I tried."

Yuuri picked up his chopsticks. The wooden utensils grabbed a segment of the dish and he brought it to his mouth. Minami watched with clenched fists and his lips pressed together, shaking and nearly sweating. Minami felt his stomach drop as Yuuri inserted the food into his mouth.

"It's different," Yuuri said. Minami froze. He took another bite and chewed it even slower, surprised at how its flavor differed from what his mom made. He swallowed then smiled at the cook. "But it's good."

Minami's mouth formed into a huge grin. He threw his fists in the air and cheered in victory.

"Minami, we saved a spot for you," Hiroko said and motioned to the empty space on the edge of the table closest to Yuuri. The guest hurried over and sat down to his own helping of katsudon.

Victor pressed his chin atop Yuuri's shoulder and stared down at the meal made specifically for him.

He brushed his face against Yuuri's then asked, "So, does this mean I have competition?"

Yuuri nearly dropped his bowl. "Wha...?" he asked, eyes and mouth both wide as he stared at his grinning fiance.

Victor laughed then kissed his boyfriend on the mouth. It still amused him how easy it was to tease Yuuri.

* * *

 **What better way to end the story than have Victor tease Yuuri?**

 **I hope you all enjoyed it. :)**


End file.
